Latter that Day ...
by TaRa2
Summary: this is latter on in the day from * A Day with the O'Connell's *. Thanx for all the reviews on my last story, and please fell free to do the same with this one!


  
  
  
  


Disclaimer : I forgot to put this on my last story but you know I wasn't trying to steal the O'Connell's as my own. Although I wish they were. Anyway's, none of theses characters are mine, they belong to Steven Summers and Universal Studious, except for Marie. Which I could care less if anyone used her, just ask me first.   
  


Summary: This is just the sequel to * A Day with the O'Connell's * 

Note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my last story! All of the reviews really helped me, and I am grateful to all of you. 

* Latter that day ... *   
  


Evy started to blush thinking about what her husband had just said. 

"Why on earth are you blushing Mum?" Asked Alex. 

"I'm not dear." She said, not wanting her son to know first of all that she was blushing, and second, why she was. 

"Oh, you just look a little pink in the face to me all of the sudden, that's all." Said Alex, not giving it a second thought. 

"So Alex," Rick said, trying to change the subject before Evelyn turned completely red. " What shall we do today?" 

" I don't know?" 

"Would you like to go to the park?" Rick suggested. 

"Yeah!"Alex bursted out. 

"And then we could ride our bikes into town," Evelyn began ,her face down to a normal shade. " I need to pick up a few things." 

"Can't we drive, that new car of ours is going to waste just siting in the garage."Rick pleaded. 

"Oh alright."Said Evelyn, not going to object. They had spent a lot of money on that car (not that they needed to worry about money), and it wasn't getting much use for some reason "Just let me go and get my shopping list, and then we can go." 

While Evy was upstairs, Alex and Rick continued to play with the kitten. Then when Evy came down, they asked Marie to take care of the kitten while they were gone. She agreed and they left. When they got to the park ,Alex ran to the swings, which were his favorite, and started to swing. Rick and Evelyn took turns pushing him until he got tired. 

"That was fun!" Exclaimed Alex as he sat down on a near bench catching his breath. 

"We best be moving along."Said Evy, as she got up from the bench that she to sat on. 

"Race you to the car dad."Said the fully rested Alex, as he got up and took a big head start from his father. Rick let Alex win as he normally did, and they both waited at the car for Evelyn. 

"Sorry Mum, but you lost."Said Alex out of breath, once again. 

"Oh darn." She said, snapping her finger. 

Once they were all in the car Rick asked, 

" So what do you have to get anyway?" 

" Well, I did want to pick up a new dress for the Portters party next Saturday, and Alex needs some new clothes." 

Alex didn't like the sound of that. He hated going clothes shopping. 

"But Mum I hate clo..." 

"Alex you didn't let me finish." Said Evy, unaware she had just done the same to Alex . "I was going to say that if you were good while we shopped for your clothes that we just might stop by the toy store on the way home." 

"Really? Okay Mum, I'll be good."Said Alex, now happy to be going on this shopping trip. 

"And what do I get if I'm good?" Said Rick in a playful voice. 

"I'll have to think of something."She said with a smile on her face. 

By the time the conversation had ended, they had arrived. Rick parked the car and they all got out. 

"Where to first?" Asked Rick. 

"Well, I'm going to go look at dresses, and I know neither of you has the patience to sit there and wait while I do that. So why don't you two go somewhere that you'll enjoy, and I'll meet you at the store where we always shop for Alex's clothes in a half hour." 

"Okay, sounds good."Said Rick, pleased that his wife didn't make them go with her to try on dresses. He loved being with Evelyn, but that doesn't mean he liked all the same things she did. Besides, he wanted to spend some time alone with his son. 

"See you two then. Be good for your father Alex." She said as she walked away. 

"Well where would you like to go Alex?"Said Rick looking down at his son. 

"To the book store!"He said very exited. Alex took after his mother, and loved to read. Mostly about Ancient Egypt, but he liked other books as well. 

"Alright." Said Rick, not to exited himself about Alex's choice. But he didn't mind, as long as his son his son was happy, so was he. 

As Rick and Alex made their way to the bookstore, Rick saw many stores that he would rather spend the next half hour in then where they were going. But yet they continued on. 

"We're here." Said Alex, as he pulled his father inside the door to the bookstore. 

"I'm going to the history section, to see if they have anything new."Said Alex. 

"Would you like me to go with you?" Asked Rick. 

"If you want, but you don't have to. You can go and look at some books that your more interested in ." He said, wanting to hurry up and get to the history section. 

Alex knew that his father wasn't as fascinated with Ancient Egypt as he and his mother were. Not that he didn't like it, but it wasn't his favorite thing. 

"Well, I think I'll go and look at some other books for awhile, then I'll meet up with you. But stay in the history section. Don't go anywhere else alright." 

"Okay."Said Alex as he ran off to read up on Egypt, and other ancient cultures. 

It had been nearly twenty minutes when Rick decided that he needed to go and find Alex if they wanted to be on time to go meet Evelyn. When he got to Alex, he found him on the ground of the aisle, reading from a large book called "Kings of the Nile." 

"Did ya find something?" 

Alex looked up to see his father. 

"Yes, there's this new book that I've never read before, and I don't think Mum's read it either."He said holding the book up so his dad could see it. 

"Are you sure? Your Mom's read just about every book there is on Egypt."Said Rick. 

"I'm sure dad. And this is a new book so I don't think Mum could have possibly read it yet." 

"Well, shall we get it then?" Asked Rick. 

"Oh yes please." Said Alex happily. 

After they had bought the book and made their way out of the store to the clothing store Alex asked. 

"That doesn't count as my gift from the toy store does it?" He asked worriedly. 

"No, Alex. But remember you still have to earn your trip to the toy store, so don't give your mom a hard time with the clothes shopping okay." 

"Right Dad."Replied Alex. 

When they got to the clothing store they found Evelyn inside. 

"Find anything?" Rick asked. 

"Yes actually. I found the perfect dress that will go well with that new neckless you bought me last week."Evelyn said pulling the dress out of the bag and showing it to them. 

"What have you got?"She said to Alex, as she pointed at the bag he held. 

"Well it's what we've got. I found a book that I don't think either of us has read yet." He said as he handed the book to her. 

"No I haven't rad this yet, good find Alex!"She was just as exited as he was. 

"Well, on with the shopping" She said, as she pulled Alex over to look at some shirts. 

After what seamed hours of trying on clothes, they were done, and paid for the merchandise. 

"Well that wasn't that bad now was it?" Said Evelyn looking at Alex. 

"I guess not." He said. 

"Well I think you've earned your trip to the toy store Alex, don't you think so Rick?" 

"Of corse."He replied, wanting to get it over with. 

It was getting late, and know one had eaten lunch, and he was looking forward to an early dinner ready for them when they got home. When they had gotten to the toy store, they told Alex he could pick out one thing, and let him go off by himself to pick it out. While they waited in the front of the store Rick saw a woman enter. She looked like the type of girl Jonathan would usually bring home. But then he noticed something at the bottom of her dress. It was something in Egyptian, Hieroglyphics, that was it. He didn't know what it said because unlike Evelyn he couldn't read Hieroglyphics or Heratices. But it looked strangely familiar. The woman continued to walk past them but Rick's eyes stayed on the tattoo as she walked. Because the woman had on a short dress, and her tattoo was at the end of her dress, it looked like Rick was checking her out. But Rick was not interested in the woman at all, but in the tattoo. Evy looked over at her husband, only to see him looking at another woman! 

"Rick!" Evy said very loudly, and mad. 

"What are you doing?" 

Rick didn't know what was going on. He hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she yelling at him? Then he put two and two together. 

" Oh Evy I wasn't ..." 

"Don't 'Oh Evy' me. I saw what you looking at that woman."Said Evelyn, even more cross then before.

"You didn't let me finish." Said Rick, trying to calm his wife down so he could explain what happened. 

"Oh, do go on with whatever excuse you have for what you just did."Said Evy looking up at Rick waiting to hear his explanation. 

"I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at her tattoo." He said, thinking she would believe him. 

"Oh it was her tattoo was it? And what did this tattoo look like?" 

"It was something in Egyptian, I don't know what it meant." 

"And what did it look like?"She asked, still very cross with him. 

"Well, it ..." 

"Mum, Dad I want this." Said Alex interrupting his father and holding up a toy truck. 

"Perfect."Said Evelyn, trying to look as if nothing was wrong between her and Rick. 

After they bought the toy for Alex, the ride home was very quiet. They didn't like to argue in front of Alex. When they got home Alex got his kitten from Marie, and went up to his room with his new tuck, book, and kitten. Now with Alex out of the way Evelyn was ready to talk about the incident at the toy store. 

"So you were saying."She said to Rick. 

"I was saying that it looked like a, well, a, um ..." Rick said trying to remember what the tattoo looked like. 

"Oh Rick, you don't have to make up stories about tattoos, just tell me why you were so interested in this girl." 

Rick was getting mad now. He would never look at another woman, he loved Evelyn and only Evelyn. Why didn't she trust him? And why couldn't he remember what that darn tattoo looked like. Suddenly it came to him. 

" It was a half star type thing. Ya know, like all the ones we saw on that dig in December?" 

Evy looked ashamed of herself when he said this. It made perfect since. Those 'half star things' he referred to was the symbol of princesses. Lot's of girls in Cairo had them, for they were very popular. 

"Oh Rick I'm so sorry."She said, looking as if she were going to cry. 

"It's okay honey." Said Rick as he comforted her in his arms. 

" I should have trusted you, I'm so stupid!"She said, now crying. 

"Don't cry Evy, your not stupid. I wouldn't trust me either." 

This brought a smile to her face. 

"That's better." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"So how bought' some dinner. I'm starving!" Said Rick as he got up, and led Evelyn and himself to the dinning room where dinner was ready and on the table. 

"Alex, dinner."Yelled Rick. 

After having a wonderful meal, the family play a few games of chess. Evelyn winning each of them twice. 

"It's getting late."She said as Rick picked up the tired Alex from the couch and carried him upstairs. 

After getting him into his pajamas, and into bed Alex blurted out 

"Prince." 

"What dear?" Asked Evelyn. 

"Prince that's the kittens name. He's an Egyptian Prince." 

"Oh well, in that case good night Alex. Good night Prince." And she gave them both a kiss on the head. 

Then She and Rick walked into their room and got ready for bed. They climbed in, they were both very tired. They lay down, and before turning off the bedside lights exchanged a brief kiss. Then Rick turned off the lights and said, 

" I love you." 

" I love you to."Whispered Evelyn, and they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
